1. Field of the Invention
Document storage and display cabinet with individually withdrawable trays or drawers in stacked arrangement and with document hold-down means spanning and movable by the user across the entire face of the tray or drawer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Storage cabinets with pull-out trays or drawers which tilt down at an angle to display drawer contents and with document hold-down means have long been well-known, such as disclosed in Noll et al U.S. Pat. No. 428,406, Sell U.S. Pat. No. 832,426, Dungan U.S. Pat. No. 1,205,604, and Ratigan U.S. Pat. No. 1,274,446. However, in such cabinets, the document hold-down means are typically movable in the sense of being liftable and pressed by spring action against documents in a drawer but such hold-down means do not fully span and are not movable across the face of the drawer so as to function as a line marker in relation to and across the full width of a document filling and arranged open-face in the drawer, for example.
Also known are stand type copy or book holders such as disclosed in Putnam U.S. Pat. No. 1,161,339, wherein is disclosed a copy or book holder with a wire strand 11 which is movable vertically on the stand on rods 10, with the wire strand 11 serving to hold a book or paper on the stand in an open position. However, the configuration of the parts is such that the wire strand 11 of the Putnam stand is movable only vertically on the stand a distance less than the full vertical height of the face of the stand and does not span and is not movable horizontally relative to the face of the stand.